The technical field is related to an interface device. The interface device may be used in an electric circuit for transmitting and/or receiving signals.
An electric circuit, e.g., an integrated circuit, may include an interface device for transmitting signals to an external circuit and/or for receiving signals from an external circuit. Some of the transmitted signals and/or some of the received signals may have voltages that are higher than the power supply voltage of the electric circuit. If the interface device cannot adequately tolerate the relatively high voltages, performance and/or reliability of the electric circuit and a related electronic device may be unsatisfactory.